


Catch the Cabby: Eddie Brock

by pepperstories



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperstories/pseuds/pepperstories
Summary: This is just a little mini series. Nothing major, I just love Eddie Brock at the moment.If you don't already, please head over to Tumblr and follow me. I will be taking requests from there. Please don't contact me on this as I only use this as a platform. A lot of my content will be posted to Tumblr only. I'm uploading We're All Trapped and some small pieces here, but most of it will be on Tumblr.Follow me so you don't miss out :)
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Original Female Character, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little mini series. Nothing major, I just love Eddie Brock at the moment. 
> 
> If you don't already, please head over to Tumblr and follow me. I will be taking requests from there. Please don't contact me on this as I only use this as a platform. A lot of my content will be posted to Tumblr only. I'm uploading We're All Trapped and some small pieces here, but most of it will be on Tumblr.
> 
> Follow me so you don't miss out :)

_**Based on Troubled Town- Jake Bugg** _

The buzz of the San Francisco streets made the job seem that little easier for Rory. Her cab was always kitted out with essentials; sunscreen for the tourists, water for the parched and candy for the kids. She was always a step ahead of the Lyft and Uber drivers when it came to the tuck shop in her car. Today was no different.  
Travelling down Lombard Street mid morning was a delight with the growing honeysuckles to the left and the sweet nectar of the peony’s to the right. She didn’t mind the 20 minute wait at the bottom, just happy to see her beautiful city in blossom. 

She didn’t have any hires until late that afternoon and she always greeted her patrons with a smile and a good morning. They always said she looked too young to be a cab driver, but she had the winning smile of one who was destined to do it for life. They didn’t know the story, they didn’t know her background but she was happy to hear such a kind sentiment. 

This particular Friday morning was no different than any other. She woke at 6 am, she showered, dressed and made herself some breakfast. Her coffee machine programmed to ensure there was a cup of coffee ready for her coming out of the shower and she was thankful for such a thoughtful gift from friends. It wasn’t the fanciest, it didn’t froth her milk but it did get her mornings off to the right start. Pulling her hair up into a lazy bun, she threw her packed lunch over her shoulder, grabbed her cabby keys and started her morning run around the streets of San Fran, not knowing that the very action of getting out of bed that morning was going to change her life for good.  
________

“Good afternoon, Sir. Where are we off to this morning?” Her travel mug was set in the holder as the gentleman settled in his seat. 

“Could you take me to Pier 39 please?” His obvious British accent stood out a mile. His cami body warmer and green checkered shirt was an obvious mistake in the San Francisco heat, but she would point that out before she got to the gentleman's location. 

“Lovely, you off to do some sight seeing?” Indicating into the oncoming traffic, the mutual respect from her other cabby’s saw her on the way and with a polite wave out her open window, they were off to Pier 39. 

“I am indeed. I have so much to see and such little time to see it in. I’m from London.” He beamed with pride when he told her. Her eyes meeting his in the rear view mirror, she gave the man a kind smile. 

“Well, I would like to personally welcome you to San Francisco and would be honoured to give you some top places to visit in my City.” She smiled again realising that he would be eaten alive by the tourist traps situated around the area.

He seemed extremely excited by this request and continued to ask her about the restaurants, Alcatraz Island and whether you can actually see Whales from the river.  
This is what she was made for.  
______  
He wasn’t sure what happened to him. His investigation into Carlton Drake was ticking all the right boxes, until He came along. Escaping all forms of the law was proving to be extremely difficult during the day. 

The symbiote showing his face in every reflective surface as he walked through the busy streets of San Francisco wasn’t helping Eddie’s anxiety. Each passing glance showing people the true demented face of a starving, thirsty and exhausted Eddie Brock. 

“We _must_ eat, Eddie.” His voice was always low and somewhat calming to Eddie. But, behind that soothing voice was the sinister request.

“You kidding me? You’re lucky you’re still here.” Pointing harshly at his chest, he noticed the concern faces of the people passing by and all he could do nod and reassure the best he could. 

“We’re hungry. _I am hungry_. We can’t be hungry.” 

“Shut up, shut up, shut the _fuck_ up.” Eddie couldn’t focus on him. He could smell fish. Was it fish? It did smell like fish. Fish and flowers.  
___________

Sushi wasn’t always ideal in the San Fran heat, but with little to no time to really sit and have a lunch, she enjoyed the small store bought platter of California Maki with a modest little pot of soy sauce. A marvel for the modern age that she could sit and enjoy “gourmet” food from her little safe space in the cab. Well, that’s what she thought.

____________  
He could smell it. He could definitely smell it. 

“What can you smell Eddie? It smells, _alive_.” The symbiote growled with the deep gnawing hunger they both of them felt.

“It’s definitely _alive_.” Clocking in on the source of the smell, he noticed the yellow cab parked up in the estate and imagined it would be easy pickings for him and his hungry new friend. His stride seemed, bigger. His hunger seemed, insatiable and his thirsty, unquenching. 

As he neared the cab, he noticed the petite figure reading a book in the driver’s seat. Hair high on her head and sunglasses shielding her from the sunlight. 

This will be easy.  
______________  
Turning the radio up as Jax Jones’ Tequila came over her speakers. Her shoulders moving to the beat as she chewed her sushi in beat with the music. Before she could finish her mouth full of Maki, the makeshift platter that she held close to her was snatched from her hands. Greedy, tattooed paws continued to munch down her sushi without appreciating the actual taste. 

“God, that’s _goooood_.” His emphasis on the _“good”_ was matched with an almost seductive eye roll. 

“Excuse me. If you don’t mind me asking? What the fuck are you doing?” Her hand held the chop sticks mid pick and she could only stare at the sweaty, deranged looking creature in front of her.

“I can’t resist a California Maki.” Speaking through a mouthful of Maki, spitting bits of rice and roe in her face. Before she could even argue, the tell-tale sounds of gunfire could be heard. So close in fact, that her sushi stealer ducked one of the shots.

“What _the fuck_ is going on!!” She watched the stranger jump into the back of her cab and grab the back of her headrest, shaking the woman till she started the car.

“Go, go, go! They’re after me. They’re going to kill us. **Fucking GO!** ” With the last “Go” she was covered by what she could only describe as black tar. One stretching into her ignition and the other splayed across her foot pedals. Jutting forward into the street, she watched the speedometer from her seat, her arms grasping at anything and the man behind her screaming to slow down.

" _ME SLOW DOWN? IT’S NOT ME CONTROLLING THE FUCKING CAR!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? **FUUUUUUUCK!**_ ” San Francisco was famous for the various sloping hills. Beautiful for the scenery, but not for 120 mile hour car chases. Feeling the car leave the safe concrete of the road below them, they seemed to scream at a similar pitch as everything went into slow motion. Feeling the car fall forward and the sound of various cars chasing behind them, she knew they weren’t going to touch ground softly.

“We’re going to **DIEEEE**.” Milliseconds before touching ground, her body was enveloped in the same tar-like substance controlling her car. It was safe. It was warm. It was absolutely fucking terrifying. Inside her safe cocoon, she came face to face with the man who stole her sushi. His worried face merely took in the mirroring expression and he wrapped both arms around her body.

“Just go with it. He’ll make sure we’re safe.”


	2. Part II

The blackness was so deep she wasn’t sure she was still alive. There was no sound, there was nothing. She was enveloped in complete and utter darkness.

“You’re alright. You don’t have to worry with us.” The voice played within the confines of the darkness. She didn’t feel scared or lonely, but she felt the presence of something she had never experienced before. 

“Where am I?” She didn’t say it, she thought it and it was the strangest thing, but she could hear her own thoughts out loud.

“Not long now. Eddie has your safe.” It was arms. It was arms keeping her safe. It was a firm chest she was rested upon and she wasn’t mad. 

______________

Venom galloped through the woods, snapping twigs and branches as it went. The overhanging branches providing the right amount of shade from the harsh sunlight and the refuge they needed from the men following them. It kept the human safe within the confines of it’s tar like skin. He never felt her flinch or panic, instead he felt the warmth of both bodies connected together within. 

Stopping in the span of grass and weeds, he let himself sink back inside the body of Eddie. He could take this from here.

The panic rising within Eddie chest when he let the young woman fall to the ground could be seen in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for dragging you into this.” He paced the grass as he watched the girl compose herself. Her sunglasses sitting squint of her face and the messy, fashionable bun was well and truly messy now as it perched on top of her head. 

Her look of sheer bewilderment was enough for him to perch by her. Not too close to frighten her but close enough catch her should she run.

“What is that thing?” Her sneer wasn’t sincere enough to sound like fear or disgust, but more intrigue. 

_“Thing”_ Venom wasn’t happy with the word she used, and she heard it.

Her eyes widened when she heard that voice she again. Eddie looked at her confused for a split second before realising that she could hear his new friend.

“You heard him?” She nodded vigorously and mapped her escape route. 

“We are not a _“thing”_. Tell her Eddie.” It was as thought he was fighting with his inner demons and mediating a conversation he was looking to be no part of.

“Then what the **fuck** are you? You think it’s alright to eat my lunch, steal my cab and kidnap me?” She was moving slowly with every word she spoke. There was no clearing per say, but she took her chances in the woodland than sitting listening to this thing toy with her.

“You were merely caught up in the middle of a situation. You are safe with _us_.” Venom sensed her impending escape and pushed Eddie forward, his arm gripping the girl around the waist and bringing her to her feet.

“You will not be safe if you leave us, however.” Eddie said. He didn’t need Venom to know that this girl was now in danger. She saw too much and now she seemed to have the ability to hear the symbiote.

Her eyes took in the exhaustion, the stress and fear in the man’s eyes. He truly seemed regretful of the situation and she was too scared to argue. 

“I’m Rory.” Shaking his hand, she nodded to the creature within Eddie as well as the man holding her.

“Eddie. The _“thing”_ is Venom.” He heard the internal grunt.

 _“Pleasure.”_ Was all he interjected. Eddie let Rory go and straightened his sweat stained hoodie. He wanted to ensure he looked up the job of saving her should anything else come along.

“So, what do we do now?” She looked about the opening and realised she wasn’t anywhere near the city. In fact, she knew it for a fact. The haze of the city lighting in the background, but there was no smell of pollution, no car fumes and certainly no sea.

“We must find somewhere to rest for the night. We have work to do tonight.” Venom began nestling the grass and leaves around the opening and forcing Eddie down into a sitting position.

“I am more than capable of sitting, Venom. You don’t dictate my entire existence.” He sounded like a scalded child but remained in his sitting position. With much interest, Rory came and sat crossed legged in front of the man and beast, interested in their back story.

“So, how did you two meet?” Leaning her head on the palm of her hands, she watched the man roll his eyes and sigh. He was handsome and had a face she recognised but couldn’t quite pinpoint where from?

“That, is a long story that isn’t worth going into.” He run his hands over his tired face, pulling his plum bottom lip and letting it go with a smack to the gum. 

“I’m interested. I am absolutely petrified of what’s clearly inside you. Is he a bug? Like in Men In Black?” 

“ _ **I am not a bug**_. I can hear you and I don’t appreciate being left of out this conversation.” Eddie shook his arms to stop the foetus of an argument growing any further.

“Can we rest? I need to find somewhere to sleep.” Eddie felt the rest of the energy leave his body. His exhaustion taking over.

“We can go back to mines? If I knew where we were, it would be able to take you.” Then the realisation hit.

“Where’s my cab?” 

_____________

Walking through the woodland, they barely spoke, they bare even looked at the girl as she snapped the various twigs and branches under her heavy feet. Venom disclosing that her beloved cab was “non-functional” anymore. He spoke of a broken carburettor, no glass left in the window and the fact that it was now submerged in the Pacific Ocean. Thinking he was funny; he pulled a quirky quote from one of Eddie’s favourite movies.

 _“It’s swimming with the fishes.”_ Both adults stopped in their path. Eddie’s face was one of shock and slight amusement. Venom always looked like he had a smile on his face, but the outwards grin seemed larger at the mention of the Godfathers most famous quote. 

Rory on the other hand proceeded to turn slowly to face the creatures before her. No words were spoken, not verbally anyways. 

So, the proceeded further into the woods, daylight slowly crossing their path. She had been in this area before but only dropping off. The various cabins and shanties littered the large opening of the new “industrial” forest. 

“We’re at least 10 miles from a main road. This is a reserve they use in the Summer.” Standing with her hands on her hips, she sighed realising they had to work at least another 2 hours before reaching a road that could take them into the city. A car that would be carrying one frustrated female, a man stinking of flesh, blood, sweat and sushi and proverbial creature from a world she didn’t even want to know or understand.

“This is fine. _We stay here_.” Venom pushed Eddie forward, his body carrying him to the closest cabin. 

“You don’t understand. We can’t stay here. This is someone else’s home.” It was harsh whisper at best, but Venom proceeded to withdraw a tar-like tentacle and pull the girl towards them.

“We sleep here.” It wasn’t Eddie talking, but he pleaded with his eyes. 

Breaking and entering wasn’t far from the skills that Rory had, but the latch on the lavish wooden porch was providing difficult.

“You are _useless._ ” Disconnecting completely from Eddie, the ominous blob slipped between the almost airtight slit in the door and proceeded to turn the latch with ease, sliding the door open for Rory and Eddie to slip in, miraculously, unnoticed.

Venom seemed to make himself at home on the wall, watching Rory help Eddie to a small couch by the stairs. The space was small, perhaps only suitable for two people at most, but it was quiet and cosy. Rory set Eddie down with a thump, watching him lay back with heavy eyelids. The dark circles around his eyes seemed to stand out more in the dark shadow of the small cabin.

Switching on the small lamp by their side, she looked around the small studio cabin and imagined she was on holiday. She could lay back with a glass of wine and listen to the sounds of nature outside. Instead, she listened to the man next to her, moaning and groaning about being in pain and how hungry he was. 

Venom stepping into action, morphed once again into tired Eddie and resumed homeostasis within this body again. He stood straighter; he was less pained, but he was still hungry. 

“I assume there’s deer in the forest. We could catch something to eat.” Now, that was Eddie. Horrified by the notion, Rory pulled herself from the couch in search for a phone or something that would connect her to the modern world. A small television sat by the door and switching it floored the room with sirens and breathed calls of terror about a “creature” roaming around San Francisco.

“We have absolutely no idea what this creature is, Bob. The black mass seemed to commandeer a yellow cab and proceeded to hold captive the driver inside and a man who has yet to be identified.”

Rory watched as her cab was fished from the water. Trails of debris and muck followed with it. Water pouring from every window. It wasn’t a cab anymore. 

“The driver of the cab is a Rory McVae. A twenty eight year old San Francisco cab driver.” 

“That’s me.” Her cabby picture took centre frame during the new broadcast of yellow warnings and breaking news ribbons. 

“If anyone knows the whereabouts of this young woman, we urge you to contact us immediate-“ Before he finished, Eddie pulled the wire from the wall. 

“You’ll only scare yourself. You’re safe with us.” Pulling the door closed behind him, Eddie walked down the steps of the small porch outside, sniffing the air like an animal, before Venom threw his tentacles out to the tree’s and he was gone from sight. 

Dumbstruck, she clocked the wine rack by the small kitchenette. An array of vintage reds and crisp whites stacked in what looked like a perfect triangle, the most valuable she assumed, at the bottom. 

Pulling the bottom out, she searched for a corkscrew, slamming the small cupboard doors and drawers in search for one. 

“They have all these bottles and not one fucking corkscrew.” She slammed the bottle down on the counter. The action giving her brainwave. 

Bringing the bottle above her head, she planned to smash the neck of the bottle on the counter and it seemed like a fantastic idea and she was going to enjoy that wine more knowing she had to work so hard to get it. Before the bottle contacted the counter, a hand reached out to grab the bottle making her jump. Turning to see Eddie fresh faced and almost glowing, he gave the girl a timid smile before holding out the corkscrew. 

She watched him carefully open the vintage red, grabbing two goblet glasses and pour a respectful amount into each. Handing a glass to her, he clinked his to hers as a sort of truce. She was frozen to the spot, he looked so different. He wore the same sweat soaked clothes, now with a smear of fresh mud and a stray twig, but his face was relieved of pain and hunger and replaced with a sorrowing smile. 

“You should have a seat.” 

_______

“So, you went to look for your friend and she was in a secret laboratory that one of the employee’s let you into and then she left you and then “Venom”, got into you?” She was sat with her second glass of wine, a pair of luxurious pyjamas on and Eddie was filling her in with the details of his situation.

“That’s the long and short of it.” He had also stripped from his jumper and was wearing a tight grey t-shirt. His intentions to jump in a shower before he got comfortable. 

“So, you’re okay with this? Just, “him” piggy backing off you?” Before she finished, Eddie already tried to shoosh her, but it was too late.

“He is my perfect host. He takes me where I have to. As a reward, I don’t eat him from the inside out and your luck you’re still here yourself, human.” Venoms voice echoed around the small space of the living room. They had lit some candles, brought down some blankets and made the best out of a bad situation. Both humans sat on the floor, back against the couch and balanced their wines on their legs. It was peaceful and she now understood why people came here.

“Well, I’m glad you see fit not to decapitate me but right now, we don’t have a plan. I’m going to assume that someone is going to want this cabin at some point, and we are staying here, illegally, so can we brainstorm?” Her wine sploshing about the glass as she gestured emphatically and trying to make them understand that she was an assertive woman. Instead, Eddie saw a tipsy cab driver completely out of her depth. 

“Maybe we should rest, and we can figure things out in the morning?” He took the glass from her hand and rested it by his side. But without a moment’s hesitation, she grabbed the bottle from between them and stood up.

“You can’t waste a vintage, are you mad?” Drinking from the bottle, she slurped the red liquid and handed the bottle to Eddie for his own swig. 

_“Why not.”_ Venom entered into his brain with a peer pressure push. 

“You’ve had a tough day. This is what you need. Well, from what I can understand anyways.” His deep voice rang in Eddies ears as he took a further sip of the wine. 

“Good man.” Saluting the man, Rory padded into the kitchenette, pulling a bottle from the rack and throwing it to Eddie to open again. 

______  
If anyone was to look at them, they would seem like a love drunk couple, joking and laughing on the porch of their honeymoon cabin. In actual fact, the laughed at without really knowing why. Their drunk addled brains in sync with each other as the howled for no particular reason. But Venom new; red wine. 

“Did you grow up in San Fran?” His question was random, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know or if Venom wanted to know, the symbiote sitting on the back burner for the drunk fest.

“San Franciscan.” Raising a glass to her hometown mentioned, she urged him with a nudge to retaliate.

“Yeah, same.” He clinked her glass and they both took a sip of wine. 

“I worked in New York for 2 years before moving back.” Her voice seemed lower, like she was embarrassed. 

“My father was a cab driver. Hit and run. Left everything to me.” Rolling her eyes, she turned to see the look of sadness in Eddies eyes. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Big shoes to fill?”

“Yeah. Not that he was a great cab driver. He had type II diabetes and had to get jeans specially made for him.” She could only laugh remember her father doing nothing more than driving his cab day in and day out. No relationship with anyone other that her mother and dedicating himself fully to be a cabby. 

“No time for Rory unfortunately. So, moved to New York and didn’t look back.” Drinking in her wine, she now understood why money buys you happiness, because the wine brought a blush to her face and a light to her heart. 

“His loss.” It was just above a whisper, but she caught it. Enough to turn her eyes to meet his. It felt like a forever silence, but it was broken with Venoms grumbling voice.

We should rest. Big day tomorrow.” Snapping from their gaze, they both stood from the small couch and ushered themselves inside. 

“I’ll take the couch.” Eddie was already pulling blankets and sheets out to settle on the couch. 

“I’m much smaller than you Eddie, please take the bedroom.” Wrapped still in her green blanket, empty wine glass in her hand, she moved towards the couch.

“You both sleep in the bed. That’s what you both want.” Venom deserved a stand ovation for that bombshell, Eddie thought. Closing his eyes in embarrassment, he shooshed the voice in his head, but realised she could also hear him.

“It will be much more comfortable. Less chance of anyone seeing you if they pass by.” Rory was trying to be logical. She knew the man for less than 24 hours, but she was stood in another person’s pyjamas, loaded up on red wine and in the presence of an attractive man. Sharing a bed was either the best or the worst idea they could have. 

Trudging up the small set of stairs to the attic, the beautiful bed was large enough to hold at least six people, so there were no worries of even touching each other during the night.

“See? Plenty of space.” Rory dropped her green blanket and placed the wine glass on the small bedside table and crawled up the floor bed. Her hazed head could only imagine what it was like to sleep next to someone for the first time in 2 years. 

Turning onto her back, she caught a glimpse of bare torso and leg as Eddie stripped to his briefs to get into the bed “next” to her, but when he settled, he seemed miles away from her. The large window streaming in the moonlight and the warmth of the blankets against her cold skin was enough for her to settle. But all she could think about was the warm body next to her. Her thought’s running a mile a minute and her body reacting accordingly. 

“Goodnight Eddie. Venom.” She acknowledged the creature because of him good ideas, but he never replied. She heard the soft snore of the man next to her. 

“Maybe next time.” She whispers, before fading into that familiar darkness.


End file.
